Space Trip Adventure
Space Trip Adventure is a 2011 film written by Jazz J. It premiered on Christmas Day 2011 and stars Chloe Grace Moretz and Bailee Madison. It starts with 14-year old Aribelda Bloom-Mooire going into her house after coming home from school. Her sister Gabriella is staring at a magazine. Aribelda rushes over to find that she and Gabriella are in the final three of a competition and they get to have a sleepover with their idols The R's. Aribelda excitedly calls her friends Kira and Amy who tell her to call a girl named Lorna. Aribelda calls Lorna but another girl answers and tells her not to get too excited because she's going to lose. Aribelda's Mum, Melanie questions her about who this girl is and Aribelda tells her it is a girl named Eleanor Jones who has bullied her since the first year of middle school and Lorna is in her girl group but doesn't want to be. Gabriella reminds Aribelda of the things coming up to get her to feel better. A month later Aribelda and Gabriella are waiting for The R's to come round. The doorbell rings and the two teenage rock stars come in. R Rock seems grumpy and when Gabriella introduces herself and Aribelda R tells her that they have already picked winner. Mad Rock apologizes for what his sister has said and says that she has anger issues. A young boy dances in a moment later and is later revealed to be Justin, Aribelda and Gabriella's 10 year old cousin. Aribelda tells Justin that he can go home because R has already picked a winner. Mad apologizes to her and their eyes lock. R tells them to be in love somewhere else. Aribelda asks if they can sing something so Mad and R start performing "Rock It Now" while Aribelda, Gabriella and Justin dance. R stops halfway through the song and asks Aribelda if she calls that dancing. Aribelda runs upstairs crying, followed by Gabriella, then Justin and Mad. R then sits down and says "Great, alone, like always". At night the five kids' are in bed and there is a bang and a flash and they are all sucked out of the window. They shoot up into space and land on a rock. Aribelda takes charge and tells Gabriella and Justin to try to go back to sleep. R goes at sits at the edge and Mad goes to sit with her. R tells him how upset she is because she grew apart from her best friend Imogen and she went to her sleepover and Imogen was horrible to her. Mad tells her that she should try to be nice to Aribelda and she agrees. A thunderstorm starts and the rock breaks and the kids' fall down. Aribelda wakes up on an island, she finds Gabriella and Justin wounded and her and Mad take them to a lake to wash their injuries. The find that the water is magic and it heals them straight away. R comes up to them and is sad that they left her. Mad explains that they had to save Gabriella and Justin but R doesn't listen. They see a golden castle across the sea and find a boat to get there. R and Mad steer, Justin takes over from Mad so he can go and see Aribelda. Mad messes up and ends up making Aribelda upset, this upsets him and he accidentally tips the boat and they all fall out. Aribelda swims out fast and then helps the others out. They enter the castle and are greeted by two young aliens, Moonlight and Starfright. They are taken to King Star, the very young ruler and he tells Aribelda and R to make friends. R insults Aribelda and Aribelda stands up for herself and insults her back. King Star orders Moonlight and Starfright to take them to jail. Moonlight tells them all her story of how her mother was queen and left and her father, the king was so sad that he left the throne and she was stuck being a servant with her brother. Aribelda asks herself why R hates her. R tells her she doesn't hate her and tells her the story of what happened between her and Imogen. Aribelda forgives her and tells her about Eleanor. R says that it will be over soon. Confused, Aribelda asks what she means but King Star comes and transports them home. They all awake back at Aribelda's house and remember that the sleepover was December 24th so that day was Christmas. They go downstairs and Melanie is there and hands them their presents. Aribelda gets her own boots which have been glitterized. Gabriella gets a face painting kit. Justin gets a 3DS. Mad gets a Spiderman DVD and R gets a Morganville Vampire book. A limo turns up outside and R and Mad have to leave. Justin is upset because he became best friends with Mad and runs after the limo. Melanie goes after him and when they come back Justin is almost frozen. They turn on the TV and R and Mad are announcing the winners. They announce that they have won and a limo turns up outside. The limo takes them to a stage in the town centre and they meet up with R and Mad and perform Friendship, which was written by R. After Aribelda meets up with her friends and Eleanor has changed. King Star had said that everything would change if the girls became friends. Mad asks Aribelda out and she accepts and they kiss. R asks Gabriella's half-sister Olivia if she should smile or barf. Olivia replies with "Well most people would say smile, barf!". Aribelda and her new friends go home and celebrate. Meanwhile Moonlight and Starfright's parents come to take them to their new home and King Star gets a new servant who loves him named Primrose. Later at night a note for Aribelda comes through the window from Moonlight saying what has happened and how it's all thanks to her.